Lluvia de Estrellas
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: ¿Quién podría decir que un evento causaría impacto en la vida de una persona al presentarse en dos ocasiones? ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una lluvia de estrellas que primero trajo alegría podría traer tristeza y nostalgia? ¿Cuándo entenderá que el tiempo no puede regresarse y que los deseos no se cumplen?... [JeanXMarco]


**Título: **Lluvia de Estrellas**  
****Autor(a): **Yop.**  
****Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama~ **  
****N/A: **¡Holo!, este One-shot fue escrito por mi insana obsesión de la pareja JeanXMarco~ am... dejare unas cuantas "palabras" haya abajo, sin más, a leer~

* * *

**Lluvia de Estrellas.**

_ "-¡Mira Jean!, ¡Mira!- exclamaba un pelinegro emocionado mientras señalaba el firmamento-_

_-¿Qué quieres que mire Marco?- pregunto sin mucho interés este, sin levantar la vista de sus rodillas-_

_-¡Es espectacular!- la voz de Marco sonaba emocionada, así que Jean alzo la mirada topándose con 'algo' que no sabría cómo describir-_

_-¿Qué es?- pregunto curioso, despegando su vista del cielo para mirar al chico junto a el- _

_-Uhm… son estrellas fugaces- una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro- Lo leí en un libro, se supone, o bueno según lo que decía el libro, que una vez al año, en la misma fecha, las estrellas tienden a hacer un recorrido por el cielo, y al hacer esto un tipo de magia se desprende de ellas, puedes pedir un deseo, ¡y sea lo que sea se cumplirá!, si lo pides con fervor*****- su voz sonaba extasiada, su miraba brillaba aún más que de costumbre, y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono carmesí, apreciable gracias a la luz de la luna, una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en los labios del chico de cabellos color rubio cenizo- _

_-Ah, ¿sí?, ¿Ya has pedido el tuyo?- pregunto tranquilo, acomodándose sobre la roca-_

_-¡Sí!- dijo de manera energética, girando su rostro para mirarlo, el color carmesí había incrementado-_

_-¿Qué deseaste?- un tono ansioso se adentró en la pronunciación haciendo temblar las silabas-_

_-Si te digo no se cumplirá- una sonrisa traviesa, cabe decir muy poco común en él, hizo presencia en sus labios-_

_-bufo molesto- "_

El recuerdo hizo humedecer sus ojos, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su muerte, tanto que podría jurar ese evento había hecho aparición al menos dos veces, suspiro tratando de contener las lágrimas, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo envolvía.

Acaricio con la yema de sus dedos un extremo de la roca, aún no podía creer que él ya no estaba…

Bajo la mirada y las lágrimas siguieron acumulándose, no lo creería nunca o, más bien, nunca lo aceptaría, no podía ser cierto… No, simplemente no, todavía quería acercarse al joven de ojos brillantes y robarle un beso, quizá dos, tres, cuatro, diez, todos… todavía quería recordarle aquella vez cuando le conto su deseo, cuando, en un tono jovial y avergonzado, rosando la inocencia, le había dicho que su deseo era "Estar contigo por siempre", quería decirle que al decirlo sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial, y que sus mejillas, de hecho, toda su cara se había tornado carmesí, quería decirle que su corazón latió tan fuerte que pensó que lo escucharía, que había reprimido los impulsos de lanzarse sobre él y besarlo, pero sobre todo quería decirle que aunque la estrella decidiera no cumplir su deseo el lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por hacerlo realidad…

Palabras que nunca llegarían a los oídos de Marco, lo sabía, pero no lo aceptaría, todavía no…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por los extremos, aspiro aire un par de veces antes de volver a abrirlos y mirar el cielo.

Las estrellas se movían sobre él.

Clavo sus uñas en la roca con saña, intentando sacar su frustración, un dolor extraño apretó su pecho, específicamente su corazón.

Cerro, de nueva cuenta, los ojos y apretó con rabia sus parpados ¿Por qué de todas las personas que pudieron morir había sido él? ¿Qué el universo no podía haber escogido a alguien más? ¿Alguien como el bastardo de Eren?, sí, ese maldito tenía la culpa, su palabrería había conllevado a esto, ¡Bendita sea la hora en la que decidió escucharlo!, ¡Bendito sea el momento en el que el universo había decidido ponerlos en el mismo camino!, apretó su agarre contra la roca, estaba seguro que si Marco lo escuchara le reprendería, negó levemente con la cabeza, ya no tenía caso echarle la culpa a alguien, había sido la decisión de ambos.

-¿Por qué te fuiste Marco?- susurro entre sollozos, sintiendo el repiquetear de las lágrimas sobre su pecho, mojando su camisa-

Una voz sonó suavemente en su cabeza «_Puedes pedir un deseo, ¡y sea lo que sea se cumplirá!, si lo pides con fervor_».

¿Qué perdía?

Abrió nuevamente los ojos y levanto la mirada al cielo.

-Deseo…, deseo… -susurro ahogando sus sollozos e intentando evitar el temblor en su voz- Deseo poder estar con el…- su voz tomo un tono desesperado y suplicante-

-Sólo pido eso…-

Una esperanza nació en su pecho, una esperanza pequeña y bella, como una rosa, quería creer que su deseo se cumpliría. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su subconsciente sabía que no pasaría, que no volvería a besar sus labios, ni a sentir su calor, que no tendría un abrazo suyo por las noches, que esa suave voz no volvería a sonar, que esos hermosos y brillantes ojos no se abrirían, y que no los volvería a ver, sabía que el corazón de Marco no latiría más para él, sabía que no latiría mas, y sabía perfectamente que Marco no regresaría por más que lo deseara, ya era demasiado tarde…

* * *

¿Qué tal?, ¿Lloraron?, lo acepto, yo casi lloro al escribirlo, soy una sentimental~

Aunque no sé si fue la música que escuche la que me inspiro nostalgia o fue el "fic" ~ En fin, ¿Importa?~

Am… si el "*****" Bueno pues todo lo que dijo Marco sobre las estrellas lo invente, sólo quería hacer la aclaración~

Uhm… ¿Un Review?, quiero saber su opinión~

¡Ah!, ¡Otra cosa!, el nombre no tiene mucho que ver con el contenido, creo, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa, y pues termino llamándose así~ (Soy mala para poner nombres…~)

Siento que estoy olvidando decir algo, pero… no recuerdo que es~

Así que sin más hasta la próxima!~


End file.
